


Tu amor es el mejor regalo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un silencio, en el que Eo reflexionó, observando el porte de su compañero en igualdad de condiciones. —No quiero lastimarte —repitió, sintiendo que respirar era difícil. Era lo único que tenía en su vida; desde que había llegado al Templo Marino de Poseidón, su compañero había sido su amigo, su confidente, su amante y, hasta cierto punto, su primer amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu amor es el mejor regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)  
> Adv.: Está algo cursi XD

Se lo vio venir. El porte indiferente del otro y su mirada gélida le indicaban que algo no andaba bien y cuando lo escuchó, no pudo evitar que esas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir surgiesen a raudales. Y se sintió estúpido por largarse a llorar de esa forma tan infantil, pero no lo había podido evitar y, hasta cierto punto, no le importó que pensase de él al respecto.

—¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó desbordado por la tristeza.  
—Porque es lo mejor —comenzaba a perder esa seguridad en sus palabras y en los gestos, no imaginó que el otro pudiera llegar a reaccionar de esa forma.

Desde hacía dos años que algo entre los dos había comenzado, eran muy pequeños en ese entonces, con quince años habían dado sus primeros pasos en materia del amor; pero como todo había comenzado como un juego, ahora ya no cabían reproches.

—¡¿Por qué es lo mejor?! —volvió a exigir Scylla, desesperado—¡Mejor para ti!  
—No, Eo —negó sintiendo en el pecho esa presión y como lentamente la angustia se apoderaba de él —¡Entiéndeme! —exclamó sobrepasado.  
—¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! ¡¿Qué?!  
— ¡Que no quiero lastimarte! —las lagrimas nublaron la vista del Marina de Poseidón, dueño de las Escamas del Caballo Marino.

Un silencio, en el que Eo reflexionó, observando el porte de su compañero en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí diciéndole que lo mejor era no volver a verse de la misma forma que venían haciéndolo desde hacía dos años? Notó claramente en esos ojos que fingían indiferencia que ni Baian quiso que eso ocurriese.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó más calmo. Debía haber una buena razón.  
—No quiero lastimarte —repitió, sintiendo que respirar era difícil—. No quiero...

Negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista al suelo; ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que salir siempre con esas cosas que lo desarmaban y lo desconcertaba? Intentó pensar en algo para evitar la separación.

—Baian, por favor —suplicó dejando su orgullo de lado, si igualmente había sido pisoteado—no me dejes.

Al carajo con el orgullo masculino. Era lo único que tenía en su vida; desde que había llegado al Templo Marino de Poseidón, su compañero había sido su amigo, su confidente, su amante y, hasta cierto punto, su primer amor. Un amor adolescente que comenzaba a madurar, desde ya. 

El tiempo había pasado para los dos por igual.

—No me lo pidas así, Eo —rogó Baian observando a los costados, cerciorándose de que ninguno de sus compañeros anduviese cerca presenciando la escena.

Dos hombres hablando y llorando daban qué pensar, la verdad.

—Si tú me dejas... no tengo nada... —se sinceró—No soy nada.  
—Eso no es cierto —negó observando con cierta ternura a su amante—te tienes a ti mismo. Siempre te tendrás a ti mismo —¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle para consolarlo?  
—No quiero —se acercó al otro lentamente y con prudencia—, por favor... –volvió a suplicar muy cerca de su rostro, ya por completo derrotado—. Yo me muero. Me muero...  
—No digas eso —se quejó tomándolo entre los brazos. Comenzaba a amar contra todo intento de evitarlo.  
—Yo me mato —susurró en el oído de su compañero de armas.  
—No digas eso, por favor —Baian se sintió molesto—¡Tranquilízate! —no pensó demasiado en lo que decía—No te dejare. No... —aseguró arrepentido, tanto daño le había hecho.—Ven, será mejor que entremos. —Fue precavido, no era prudente estar así afuera de los Pilares, así que ingresó con él al Pilar de este para conducirlo a su cuarto.

A pesar de que lo peor había pasado, la angustia no abandonaba su espíritu. Se dejó recostar, se dejó acariciar y consolar; pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había decidido terminar con todo, de un día para el otro?

—Baian ¿qué sucede? Sé sincero —pidió Scylla incorporándose en su propia cama, para quedar a la par del otro que se encontraba sentado al borde de la misma.

El aludido bajó su vista al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué, Baian?  
—Porque te... —le costaba admitir aquello—porque no quiero que te dañen...  
—¿A mí? —Se desconcertó—¿Y quién podría dañarme? ¿Cómo?  
—Eo... —espetó con un ligero tono de reproche—No somos muchos aquí abajo. Solo estamos nosotros siete a la espera de que nuestro Dios ocupe su puesto.  
—¿Y con eso?

El Caballo marino guardó silencio. ¿Cómo explicarle aquello? ¿Cómo salvarlo?

—Las cosas tarde o temprano se saben. O por lo menos se sospechan —dijo finalmente.  
—¿Quieres decir que sospechan que tú…? ¿Qué tú y yo? Pues... eso... —cuestionó comprendiendo poco a poco. Su compañero asintió—No importa, no me importa lo que digan de mí.  
—No se trata solamente de lo que digan —se acercó un poco más a él para acariciarle la mejilla—, si no de lo que hagan.  
—¿Me harán algo? —frunció la frente incrédulo.  
—No quiero que te lastimen —repitió besándole apenas en la boca, había sido una caricia superficial de labios.  
—No les tengo miedo —aseguró Scylla con mirada firme—. Ni aunque me quiten las escamas, no me interesa, yo...

Baian lo silenció con un profundo beso, irrumpiendo con la lengua aquella calurosa cavidad. Sus manos buscaron con una profunda necesidad la forma de llegar hasta su vientre plano, curtido de heridas por los arduos entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos desde pequeños.

Eo suspiró, dejándose llevar por esa cálida sensación, pero quiso seguir hablando al respecto, muchas cosas no le cerraban. ¿Por qué, con un demonio, no era sincero y se dejaba de dar tantas vueltas? Siempre era lo mismo con él, debía quitarle las palabras a tirabuzones.

Ante el mohín de disgusto, rió por lo bajo. Se veía tan encantador, a pesar de que era considerado uno de los guerreros más temidos por sus seis bestias, en el fondo era un muchacho temeroso, inseguro, en busca de un poco de amor y contención. Sin eso: sin amor, sin cariño, Eo no era nada, no era nadie.

Ya para estas alturas, las manos del Caballo Marino habían hecho un tour por toda la espalda y todo el pecho y se encontraban luchando contra las manos de Scylla que sin éxito buscaban evitar que lo despojase de su camiseta.

Cuando por fin Baian lo logró, se vio a merced de su amante y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera provocativa.

La boca del otro besó con devoción cada tramo de piel al descubierto, recorrió con la lengua el pecho lampiño, entreteniéndose con lass tetillas erguidas y luego con el ombligo. Un nuevo obstáculo: los pantalones, donde una sugerente erección se hizo presente.

Ya para entonces Scylla había olvidado que estaba muy interesado en saber qué le harían y aun mas importante quién le haría algo al saber de sus particulares gustos. Las manos del hombre lo estaban despojando de sus pantalones, ropa interior incluida.

Se detuvo un instante para observar embelesado la figura del otro, que día a día cambiaba volviéndose más deseable ante sus ojos. Eo estaba en toda su plenitud con sus diecisiete años a cuestas.

No soportó la espera, se arrodilló en la cama y con suma prisa le quitó todas las prendas a Baian para dejarlo igualmente desnudo; era él, quien observaba ahora a su amante, directamente a su entrepierna hinchada.

Se fundieron en un abrazo realmente necesario y, besándose con pasión, cayeron sobre la cama. Sus miembros fuertemente apresados entre sí; un lento vaivén dio comienzo, frotándose mutuamente lograron ponerlos aun más a tono.

Con impaciencia, el canadiense buscó en la mesa de luz de su amante el pote de crema que siempre buscaban dejarlo a mano. Lo desenroscó y colocándose suficiente crema en su mano, lubricó su hombría y con el excedente la sagrada entrada.

Se contrajo, quejándose. “Está frío”. Siempre decía lo mismo, es que siempre estaba frío. Le gustaba absolutamente todo de Scylla, hasta sus reclamos, sus reproches, sus mohines de disgusto, todo...

El Caballo Marino ubicó su enhiesto miembro en la entrada, apenas la punta, y ejerció un poco de fuerza, consolando con besos al quejoso de Eo. Siempre se quejaba por una cosa o la otra, pero siempre. Y así lo amaba. 

Sí, definitivamente lo amaba.

Relajó el cuerpo permitiendo la invasión, suspirando hondamente cuando de una sola estocada, firme y certera, la hombría de Baian descansó en su interior, palpitando, creciendo aun mas si eso fuera posible.

Desde hacía dos años que tenían relaciones y nunca se cansaban, nunca era suficiente, siempre era tan excitante como la primera vez. O bueno, mejor dicho, la segunda o tercera vez, porque a decir verdad la primera fue bastante dolorosa y tragicómica.

Luego de descansar unos segundos necesarios para no terminar enseguida, comenzó a moverse con frenesí, seguro de que el cuerpo del otro aguantaba esas duras embestidas.

Los gemidos no tardaron en oírse, acompañados de alguna que otra palabra soez que a Scylla le encantaba profesarle.

El Caballo Marino se dejó llevar, buscó que su vientre plano y trabajado friccionase con insistencia la endurecida hombría de su chico y clavó su mirada en esos ojos. Lo tomó de las piernas y se dejó zambullir por completo, dejando escapar esos sonoros gemidos masculinos que inundaron el cuarto.

Los dedos de Eo se enredaron en la rebelde y larga cabellera, se sostuvo de la ancha espalda del hombre para poder frotarse aun más contra ese cuerpo, sintiendo en su interior aquella sublime invasión que lo arrastraba al borde de la locura absoluta.

¿Qué más daba si los descubrían algún día? Valía la pena, vaya que sí.

El semen surgió con fuerza, Baian no lo pudo evitar, le hubiese gustado ver primero el néctar de su amante, pero no pudo soportarlo. Se sintía tan bien allí y con ese calor tan particular envolviendo su pene.

Le pidió disculpas por no haberlo hecho acabar y saliendo del lugar, con el miembro todavía endurecido, se agachó lo suficiente para tomar entre los labios la enhiesta hombría. Al sentir esa habilidosa boca haciendo maravillas allí abajo exhaló un sonoro gemido.

Solo necesitó engullir el miembro hasta donde su garganta soportaba para sentir en la boca el inolvidable sabor de Scylla nublándole los sentidos. Limpió y tragó hasta la última gota de semen y volvió a escalar, para llegar a los labios de Eo y robarle un sonoro beso.

El olor tan característico a sexo dominó la habitación. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, al igual que sus pulsos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esa felicidad volvía a él no pudo evitar cuestionarle curioso.

—¿Por qué me querías dejar? —el susurró fue casi inaudible, con un tono mitad de reproche, mitad de dolor—Es tan especial lo que tenemos.  
—Porque te amo.

Ante esa confesión, primera confesión sincera del Caballo Marino, Scylla levantó la mirada y lo observó para luego echarse a reír con verdaderas ganas.

—¡Habrase visto! Dejando a alguien porque se le ama.

Eso si que era raro, se suponía que debía ser al revés; pero a fin de cuentas Baian era raro, típico de él. Tenía salidas, hasta cierto punto, esperadas de su parte.

—¿Te ríes de lo que te dije? —se molestó.  
—No, idiota; yo también te amo.  
—Qué _lindo_ utilizar “Te amo” e “Idiota” en la misma oración —bromeó el Caballo Marino, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

Lo cuidaría, sí. No importaba nada, él no permitiría que Kanon le hiciese daño, él ocuparía su lugar de ser necesario. 

Ya no tenía sentido explicarle que su querido General Mayor tenía ciertas costumbres no santas, por lo menos Sorento lo experimentó en carne propia y Baian estuvo a punto. Cierta vez Siren se lo había aconsejado. 

“Que Kanon no sepa lo de ustedes dos, o la pasaran muy mal.”

Ya Isaak y Sorento tuvieron que rendirles cuentas de sus “actos degradantes y poco masculinos”, precisamente demostrándoles cuan “zorras” podrían llegar a ser con él; pero no, aunque comenzaba a sospecharlo, Kanon no le pondría una sola mano encima a Eo. Baian no se lo permitiría jamás.

—Gracias —murmuró el Caballo Marino desconcertándolo y haciéndole salir de sus cavilaciones.  
—De nada —correspondió Scylla con una mirada de incredulidad y una sonrisa—¿Gracias por qué?  
—¿Lo has olvidado?

Un segundo de silencio, hasta que recordándolo súbitamente Eo se llevo una mano a la frente golpeándose.

—¡Cierto! ¡Ya es siete de mayo!  
—Ha sido el mejor reglado de cumpleaños —Baian rió por la falta del otro, viendo la culpa en esos ojos que lo contemplaban.  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Aún desnudos disfrutaban de la agradable sensación del contacto de sus calurosas pieles.  
—Espero que el próximo año no te olvides —fingió sentirse dolido, pero una sonrisa lo delató.  
—No seas así. ¡Eres cruel! —exclamó muerto de pena.  
—¿Yo soy él cruel? —carcajeó enternecido por el rostro compungido que le regalaba.  
—No me digas así. Yo… es que aquí no hay almanaque —al final, el también terminó riéndose de su olvido—. Y además viniste a dejarme… ¿qué pretendías? Sinceramente lo olvidé y... no tengo regalo —susurró a lo último con una cara de ternero a medio morir que derritió al otro.  
—Tu amor es el mejor regalo. Por eso: gracias.

Quizás no había sido el mejor día para decidir acabar con todo, pero sin dudas les había salido bien. Y aunque no festejaron el cumpleaños con torta y piñata, en su corazón fue una fiesta. Ya no le importaba Kanon ni sus amenazas, pues ahora tenía el amor de Eo y eso le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. 

**FIN**


End file.
